syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sana'a, Yemen: Arms Bazaar
Sana's, Yemen: Arms Bazaar is the eighth mission of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. Players work with Zohar to sabotage YLA operations and kill Yushchenko to acquire the viral container. Characters * "Cobra" (playable) * Ehud Ben Zohar * Walid Abdul Khorsh (K.I.A.) * Fatha al-Hassan (mentioned) * Khorsh's thugs (K.I.A.) * Anatoliy Yushchenko (K.I.A.) * Yushchenko's bodyguards (K.I.A.) * Thae-bok Jon (K.I.A.) * Ahmed Salim Fadhil (player-determined) * Amahd Fazeel (K.I.A.) * Arms Dealer (K.I.A.) * Teresa Lipan (heard) * Innocent man (K.I.A.) Plot synopsis Somewhere in the Taherir Palace, Fatha al-Hassan talks to somebody on a phone, saying that 'the arrangements are made' and 'my men in town are expecting him'. He tell the other person to 'give her my regards' as Khorsh shows up behind him. With a hand gesture for his ally to hold on, he says good-bye to the person on the phone and turns to Khorsh. He tells him 'the Russians are coming', and that Khorsh must 'meet them in the bazaar' so they can go to the palace. However, his ally questions him, saying that he doesn't trust 'the infidels', because he can't understand why his boss deals with them after Afghanistan. Al-Hassan counters him by saying that it is not necessary for Khorsh to trust them, and his reasons are his own. Khorsh decides to carry out his superior's orders. The scene cuts to a safe house where Zohar lives in Sana's, Yemen. The player is looking for the correct door when Teresa Lipan chimes in to tell him that 'we're going to do this Zohar's way for once, but remember we're only here for the viral container'. Waiting outside a door, the player enters and Zohar mentions that he's been expecting the visitor. He allows one to enter his safe house and introduces himself. He asks for the players' communications devices, for one is working for him. He mentions that it is a dangerous mission, and that the Agency asks much of him but offers little in return. However, he says that by working together, the player and him can accomplish much. This walkthrough assumes you have the 'neck snap' ability. When the mission begins, the player is without one's weapons, just like in Belarus 2. Sprint down into the construction site and kick down the unstable pillar to attract guards. This will allow you to access the tunnel system. Grab the VSS and the NVG inside, doing it fast. Switch on your night vision and equip the sniper rifle. You will encounter 3 guards, 2 inside the tunnels and 1 within Fadhil's office. Use your map to help you find it, then kill the men and capture an image of the doctor's files. Return to the exterior using the tunnels, then wait until the VIP has stopped. Watch his pattern: he will say 'Interesting' two times. When he stops for the second time, snap his neck. Steal the credentials from his corpse and head back to the starting point. From here, turn left and left again to enter a graveyard. Use the VSS to snipe the enemies here and grab their Uzi's if you want to. In the distance is a communications dish. Zoom in and snipe it, then continue to the market. You will need to displays your credentials upon entering. Wait for a few seconds and a guard will charge in from outside. Snap his neck and carry his body into the alcove left of your position (assuming you are behind him). Khorsh will come to your vicinity and start talking. Break his neck and leave the corpse. Sprint into the arms bazaar and wait until each enemy is separated before killing them. There are 3 exits to this area, the way you came in from and 2 more deeper into the market. Assuming you are inside the area you came in from, go straight and turn left. Follow this passage into building, and turn on the NVG. You'll eventually see Thae-bok Jon show up. Snap his neck when he stops moving and use your sniper weapon to destroy the door's padlock. Get the credential from his body and move the corpse into the room you opened. Here you will find your weapons selected in the equipment menu. Exit this room and climb onto the rooftops, advancing until you find a box with sniper ammo. Pocket it and return the way you came from, going back down into the building where you killed the North Korean. Search this place to find a second exit, where you will see 2 guards close to you. One is standing still but the other is actively patrolling. Wait until the moving patrol has exited the building he goes into and then silently enter it. Grab the stash of sniper ammo you see but ignore the radio for now. Position yourself so the guard cannot see you when he comes inside this building, then shoot and kill him as soon as he reappears. Search this building to find a window where you can climb onto the rooftops. Position yourself so you can see the guard below you. Wait until he goes into a broken wall and then snipe him. Climb slowly down from this vantage point, moving silently so the guard outside cannot hear you. When the patrols are a good distance away, move forward to a junction where you can see a guard's patrol route. When he turns his back, snipe him and move his body to an area where nobody will see it. Keep moving silently until you get to Khorsh's headquarters entrance, and then hide yourself with whatever cover you can find. Kill the guard when he shows himself at the main doorway and move in. Wait on the first floor and then roll up the stairs when the second floor patrol has turned his back. Kill him before he sees you and search this area a bit. You will find some video tape evidence of Khorsh's atrocities, a gate key and a Desert Sniper pistol. Steal everything and shoot the radio with your silenced sniper weapon. Go back outside and shoot the guard watching Khorsh's gate. Use the key to open the gate and head left, going into the building you saw the radio in. Now is the time to snipe it, again with your suppressed VSS. Stealth is now complete so you can break out the big guns. Return to the window where you climbed onto the rooftop. You must now kill all of Khorsh's thugs so check your map for their locations. There are a few snipers as well, and the non-marksmen will sometimes pack Desert handguns so watch out. After killing them, go to the area with Zohar's explosives and collect the Semtex. Kill the guards you see and go back to the arms bazaar, clearing out the patrols ho are still alive. When they are dead, give the explosives to Khorsh and get out your Sarin grenades. Zohar will plant 2 different explosives, and then Yushchenko's convoy will come charging through the same gate where the Semtex was set. Aim your grenades at the general area of where he will exit the vehicle, and throw them. His bodyguards will spawn as well, so fill the doorway with nerve gas. Zohar is invincible so he won't get killed. In a bonus movie, it is revealed that Khorsh and al-Hassan kill an innocent civilian during the process of capturing a false confession from the man. Walkthrough This will be your first taste of stealth in non-bonus missions. In this particular scenario, you'll need to move fairly quickly to beat the timer. To ensure stealth is maintained, you will need to hide your weapons until you reach Khorsh's headquarters, and when you're there, you need to be remain invisible. If you don't, the guard patrolling upstairs will destroy some evidence which you need to collect. If you want to bring weapons, the PPK or air pistol will be good. Otherwise, stick to the VSS which you'll find in a few boxes. Should you have the neck snap, this will immensely simplify par. Otherwise, you will need the VSS. 1) Starting off, turn to your right and "drop down" the ledge. Run to the nearby posts and wait. A guard will go by in front of you, keep waiting. You should be able to see the VIP headed your way. 2) When the VIP passed by in front of the posts, "kick" them over (it's an action with triangle button on the right-hand side). 3) As the guards start running to the scene, run around the corner here and to the back of this area and follow the VIP. When he makes his 2nd stop (it's in a corner wall), snap his neck and grab the credentials. You can also slash his throat with the knife. (*) For some reason, his body "disappears" after you leave the area, so the guards never spot him! I was amazed first time I saw this... > Objective Complete: Eliminate the VIP to obtain credentials 4) In front of you, jump on top of the wall he was staring at. Drop down on the other side and head left, into the gated entrance to the tunnel here. 5) At the entrance, grab the VSS-DU and the might vision goggles from the crate. Equip both. 6)Turn on your NVG while running to the end of the path here, and slow your pace to a crawl as you get to where the tunnel opens in a new area. 7) You should see a guard on your left on the radar - wait for him to pass and then pop him. Walk about to where his body falls and wait. 8) There's another guard on the radar, he's patrolling the hallway off to your right. (*) You can't get too close to the opening to this hallway or he spots you. 9) Turn yourself so you can see the entrance to the hallway - when he gets down here and turns around - pop him. 10) Follow the hall he was patrolling, turn left at the end. Before this hall turns right, you'll pass by a small metal-fenced window. 11) Turn left to face the window, but back up against the wall (if you turn your NVG off, you will see the room inside is lit). 12) A guard patrols by here and sticks his head up to the fence - get your headshot and open the fence/door. You can also turn off your NVG now. 13) Run to your right and around the equipment - when you see a filing cabinet, run to it and use triangle to snap the photo of Fadhil's files. > Hidden Objective Complete: Photograph Fadhil's files 14) Continue to the opposite end of this room. You'll make it to a circular room with a pillar in the middle. Kill the guy and go in the left doorway 15) Turn right in here and head for the stairway ahead. Go up the first flight of stairs and shoot the guy who approaches, then turn and go up the next set of stairs. 16) Turn to your right to shoot/kill Fadhil, then turn back to the left and head for the doorway on the opposite wall. Make sure to equip your hands now. (*) If you exit near where you killed Fadhil, you'll be back outside near the beginning of the map. 17) Turn right out here, then hang left around the corner and left again into the doorway. There are 2 guards patrolling in this "courtyard". Just turn right and head for the doorway at the other end. 18) Follow this linear path, until you get to a large room with a doorway on the opposite side, and 2 guards at a doorway on your right. Head for the two guards. 19) Show the guards the papers. You will be shown a snapshot of the communications dish, and good ol' Khorsh. (a) At this point, depending on your style, you can start breaking the necks of Korsh and some of the guards. (b) This will get you less resistance on your way back here, which *might* help you with getting 0 deaths, or might help if you are not too powerful. © It could potentially hurt par time though, depending on how comfortable you are with the stage. > Objective Complete: Enter the arms market with credentials 20) If you're me, you ignore everyone here and take them out once you get your weapons and pass the "stealth" parameter. 21) Run straight ahead to the far wall, passing some ammo crates and tents, and go behind the large stack of wooden crates. You'll get the "discreet area" message. On your tail will be an annoying arms market guy. (*) Don't get anything out of the crates - you'll blow stealth. Keep this in mind for when you return here later, if you need any ammo / NVG / etc. 22) Snap this idiot's neck - you'll need to hold down X and strafe right or left to circle around him, and press the button at the right time 23) Check your radar for nearby patrols. Usually, there is a guard running left to right in front of the crates. 24) When the coast is clear, switch to the VSS and pop the satellite dish straight ahead with a good shot from behind the crates. QUICKLY switch back to your bare hands. (*) There are other spots you can shoot this from that might be easier, and have less chance of being spotted, but they are a bit out of the way. 25) Leaving the crates behind, immediately go right. Follow this path down the stairs, right around the corner, and up the large staircase on the left. 26) You'll see the text pointing out where Thae-bok Jon is. At the top of the stairs, turn left to catch him walking you way through the hallway nearby. 27) When he stops in front of the door on the left, snap his neck and get his credentials. (*) If you haven't earned the neck-snap yet, your knife or the sniper rifle will similarly suffice. > Hidden Objective Complete: Obtain Thae-bok Jon's credentials 28) QUICKLY pull out the VSS-DU and shoot the lock on the door. Switch back to your hands, open the door and grab your gear inside. (*) I still think no matter how "silenced" a weapon is, the guards nearby should hear you. This is true in real life, but thankfully, the game doesn't make this distinction. 29) Out the door, go straight ahead and down the stairs (the ones Thae-bok Jon took to reach his ultimate doom). 30) At the bottom, head for the open door on the left. Follow this to the end and go left up 2 sets of stairs. 31) On your left are 2 guards (on the radar), and a staircase by an open doorway. One guard is stationary, the other is patrolling in the stairwell. (*) He'll sometimes freak if he sees you, so you need to hide at the corner of the wall (right side) surrounding the stairwell. 32) The guard will walk down the stairs and turns left, going right past you. He won't spot you here. When the guard passes by, sneak up the stairs. 33) At the top, you can go left or right - go right. You'll see a radio. Switch out your back weapon for the VSS in the crate, and use the sniper to, ah, snipe the radio. (*) This just makes it easier to get your original rifle on the way back. I NEVER go back towards Thae-bok Jon's corpse on my return trip because of the thugs. 34) Leave and head to what would have been the left room. In front of you is an open window that leads to a rooftop. 35) Carefully climb up the window, climb down (X button), and sneak walk/roll across the rooftop. 36) At the other end of the rooftop, roll/climb off and turn to face the big wall ahead of you. 37) Sneak walk up to the edge of the wall and peer around the left side. 38) You'll see a guard walking forward past a bunch of junk - he's heading towards the building with the opening on your left. 39) Roll/sneak to follow the guy - When he gets inside the building and stops, then snap his neck. 40) Leave here, turn left, and on your right is a small building with small stairs leading up to it. 41) Go inside this building and hide in the far right corner. Wait patiently for a guard to come by here. At this point, he's down at the far right. (*) You can catch up to him and snap him in time, but you have to be careful of the guy who pops in and out of one of the buildings. 42) When he passes by this building, he'll turn left. Roll/sneak out the building and get behind him. When he stops, snap his neck. 43) Turn back towards the building you were hiding in, but this time hide just beside the corner on your left. Make sure you can see the guy patrolling in and out of the building nearby. When he goes back in, roll up inside the building and air pistol his ass. 44) Inside the building, wait near the bottom of the stairs, but just out of view of the staircase (slightly on your right). 45) There is a guard who patrols at the top of the stairs, when he walks by, sneak/roll up the stairs and follow him into the room on the right. 46) Air pistol this desert lover and you're done with the "stealth". In this room, grab the videotape. Head into the next room. > Objective Complete: Obtain video tape evidence 47) Grab the gate key off the desk, and get the Desert Sniper ammo and/or gun if needed from the cabinet. 48) Finally, pop that radio a good shot with your VSS. It's time to backtrack, only now you have to take out a bunch of "thugs". There are 7 total. Five of them are in the area you were just in and 2 snipe from vantage points. Of the five, some will pack a Desert pistol, so watch out! It may be a good idea to toss a smoke grenade to blind them, allowing you to use stealth during combat. > Objective Complete: Destroy communications equipment 49) Leave this building the way you came and turn right. Pop off this thug before he can realize what hit him. 50) Turn back around (180) and go past the building you were in. There is a "thug" perched at the top of a building like a sniper - take him out. 51) Head back to where you took out the first thug, and there is a thug who sometimes comes through the building you waited in - pop him if so. 52) Close to where you snapped the neck of the guard outside this building, is another thug perched like a sniper on your left. (*) He may not show up until you start moving right underneath the building. 53) After shooting this thug, turn left and take out the thugs you see. Open the gate and make your way back near the 2nd radio. Get your rifle and go down the stairs. 54) Keep following the path back to the arms market. Instead of going up the stairs to Thae-bok Jon, however, go left. There is a thug-sniper in a large area on the left. > Objective Complete: Eliminate Khorsh's thugs 55) Leave this area and keep following ahead to the arms market. You'll be coming out on the opposite side of the arms market from where you went to get Thae-bok Jon. 56) When you get back to the market, you can clear out the guards here, and Khorsh (if you didn't earlier). The latter will try to escape if you blow stealth. > Objective Complete: Eliminate Khorsh 57) Now Zohar wants explosives. Head back the way you came from. Up the small stairs, some guards come from the right (by where you took out the "sniper-thug". 58) Kill the guys and go to the area on the right, heading down the stairs. Keep running straight and you should see an "ammo crate". It should marked as containing the explosives. 59) Get the explosives and rush back to Zohar, then give him the explosives. Zohar will starts setting the explosives up to stop Yuschenko's path. > Objective Complete: Obtain Zohar's explosives > Objective Complete: Deliver explosives to Zohar 60) In a minute, the car with Yuschenko will come down the path you took to get the explosives, and blow up near the wall. 61) Face yourself towards this direction (where Zohar is planting explosives) and when the car crashes, start lobbing Sarin gas at it in every direction. (*) You may first need to cover the doorway on the other side (where you went to take out Thae-bok Jon) (*) If you're quick enough, you got Yuschenko and all his body guards before they could do damage - congrats! (a) If you weren't quick enough, or don't have Sarin, follow and kill Yuschenko ASAP. He runs towards the beginning of the level and you DO NOT want to have to fight all the guys on the way there, nor lose the par time. (b) After taking out Yuschenko, take out his guards. Frag grenades work well, or else well placed head shots. They're rather well armored. > Objective Complete: Eliminate Yushchenko's bodyguards > Objective Complete: Eliminate Yushchenko Alternate strategies * Instead of sniping the first radar dish from the bazaar itself, you can also destroy it EITHER from a cemetery that is accessed if you go west from the construction site, OR a courtyard that can be entered if you go east of this construction site. This will not play the snapshot of the communication device. * If you bring throwing stars with you, there is a double benefit conveyed. First off, you will start with the weapons, so you don't waste time having to get them from the safehouse. Also, you will be able to destroy the radios AND yet not alert enemies! The only downside is that your attack range is rather limited, so you may need to get up close and personal with guards in Khorsh's compound, which only makes it harder. * You will find a couple of weapons in the bazaar - after all, it's an 'arms' bazaar for a reason! Using these can shave some time off the par, but arguably you'll need to go to the safehouse anyway since Jon goes there. * Just as with the ALA squad in Carthage 2, Khorsh will try to escape, and attacks you as he does, if you elect to let him live long enough. This happens either if you blow stealth prematurely or if you ignore him when you first enter the arms market. Trivia * This is one of the few missions that contain a magic box. The others are Carthage 2, Belarus 2 and Tokyo. * First non-bonus mission which requires stealth. * It is possible to nail Yushchenko and his guards with fragmentation grenades rather than Sarin gas. * First mission where the player is given a choice regarding whether or not an enemy should be killed. * First mission which does not have a team element. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions